This invention relates to a knitting machine, and more particularly to a device for providing an electric signal representative of instructions for control of a component of a knitting machine.
In an electronically controlled knitting machine having a program reading device for reading design instructions on a program carrier or design paper, the for incrementally feeding the program carrier is preferably operable to feed the carrier alternatively in one or the other direction in response to reading of a particular instruction on the program carrier. The appropriate direction is visually indicated by a suitable means such as a display device. Such a feeding mechanism is disclosed in U.S. pat. application Ser. No. 737,433, titled "Knitting Machine Coupled with the Program Reading Device", filed on Nov. 1, 1976. Such a feeding mechanism may, for example, also be provided with input devices in the form of manually depressible keys, each operable to provide an electric signal to specify the feeding direction of the program carrier independent of the particular instruction on the program carrier. Conventional feeding mechanisms such as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 737,433 do not, however, include provisions to prevent loss of the stored information, for example, due to accidental or arbitrary interruption of the electrical power supply. Because of this, stored information pertaining to the feeding direction of the program carrier may be lost so that the program carrier may be fed in the improper direction after power is resumed. Thus, an erasable, nonvolatile, inexpensive information storage means is desired for this application.